Dietary Needs
by randomphandom
Summary: Tucker should have known not to criticize Danny's new diet. But then again, when does he ever not take things too far? One-shot. Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.


**Tucker should have known not to criticize Danny's new diet. But then again, when does he ever** _ **not**_ **take things too far? One-shot.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom (No matter how much I wish I did). Still looking for Desiree for that one... hmmmm...**

 **~•~** **•~** **•~** **•~** **•~** **•~** **•~** **•~** **•~**

 **Dietary Needs**

Two friends were sitting at a picnic table outside during their lunch break at school, enjoying their respective meals in silence. Or at least one of them was. The other was sitting there staring in disgusted disbelief at the other's choice of food item.

"Of all our dietary restrictions, I've gotta say... Yours is definitely the weirdest, dude." Tucker grimaced in disgust looking at his friend.

Danny sat there with his burger halfway to his mouth. His glowing green burger.

"What?" He said with a confused expression. "This?" He asked, nodding his head toward the burger in his hands.

"Yeah, dude! How is that thing even classified as food?!"

Danny shrugged, taking a bite of his burger.

"Ugh... Nasty, dude! Seriously... It's glowing! Is that thing even safe?!"

"You know, I have to eat too, right?"

"Yeah, but do you have to eat... That?!" Tucker asked, gesturing wildly to the burger in Danny's hands.

"It's nasty! It looks like its radioactive or something! It looks positively deadly!" He couldn't help but crack a faint smile at his pun, although another glance at Danny brought him back to the present situation.

"Tuck, you know that I have to consume ectoplasm too. It keeps my strength up. Since I can't stay in the ghost zone all the time like most ghosts, I need to get ectoplasm from somewhere."

"And that is the only solution?!"

"Yep! Unless you want to deal with needles?"

Tucker shivered at the thought, quickly changing his train of thought to a decidedly happier topic... Ah, models...

"Uh, tuck?" Danny said, snapping his fingers in front of his friend's face. "Dude, you're drooling on yourself!"

"Huh, what?" Tucker rapidly blinked his eyes, finally snapping out of his stupor. "Wha-? But I was just meeting Betty-"

He was cut off by Danny. "Dude, I really don't want to know what is going on in your head. As long as I'm not the janitor. Again." Danny leveled a playful glare at Tucker.

"Fine, but you're missing out." Tuck said, wiggling his eyebrows. Danny rolled his eyes at his friend's antics.

Danny took another bite of his burger, bringing Tucker's attention back to their former conversation. Food.

"Please, dude! Quit that! How can that even taste good?!"

"Tuck, I deal with your and Sam's dietary restrictions every day. You are a meat eater-"

"I'm a meat connoisseur!" Tuck interjected.

"Fine. You're a 'meat connoisseur' and Sam is an ultra-recyclo vegetarian. How is that any different than my new diet?"

"It's very different! Well, my diet is different, anyway. I'm not so sure about Sam's dirt."

"It's not dirt! It's recyclable organic matter!" shouted Sam, walking up behind the two.

"Sam! Finally, an ally in this conversation! Tell Danny his food is nasty!"

Sam simply shrugged. "It's unique. I don't see any problem with it. A lot of people have special dietary needs. Danny's just happens to be... extra special."

Tucker sputtered. "You're taking his side?!" Tucker featured at Danny who was smiling smugly at him.

"Do you even see that thing? It shouldn't even classify as food. It's unnatural!"

"Dude, I'm unnatural." Danny smirked at Tucker's flabbergasted expression.

"But still-!"

"Tuck, just leave him alone and eat your... Garbage..."

"You mean you accept Danny's... Whatever that is... But don't even consider this wonderful... Mystery meat... To be food?! "

Tuck looked exasperated for a moment before a smile began growing on his face. Danny and Sam knew what was coming before he even said it.

"Tucker!"

"Don't say-"

"It's because you're lovebirds! Ah Ha! Proof!

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" They yelled in unison.

Tucker, threw his head back laughing at their reactions However, his laughter soon faded as he noticed that nobody else was joining him.

"Heh...Uh... Guys? He started before slowly looking at them, smile disappearing from his lips as he noticed the devious smirks Sam and Danny sent each other before they fixed twin glares on him.

"Oh cr-" he started before abruptly jumping up and bolting away, quickly followed by the two lovebirds.

"Noooooo!" He screamed as he ran away from his friends.

"This just isn't right!"

"You can't do this to me!"

"HELP ME!"

That was the last scream heard from Tucker before he got an impromptu lesson in food culture.

 **~•~** **•~** **•~** **•~** **•~** **•~** **•~** **•~** **•~**

Tucker struggled against the pair of hands holding his arms locked behind his back.

"No! You can't do this to me!"

"Oh, yes we can! And we will." Sam said from behind Tucker. He could hear the smirk in her voice, and began to struggle harder against her vice-like grip.

"Seriously! Can't y'all see how wrong this is?!"

"And this is worse than the poor animals who are butchered to make your meals?"

"Yes!"

He heard Sam growl from behind him and shivered, suddenly regretting his choice of words.

"Wrong thing to say, Tuck. Wrong thing to say." Danny said, approaching him with his hands behind his back. "And now... for your punishment..." Danny whipped out something from behind his back. A green something. A _glowing_ green something.

"NO no no. Please tell me you aren't planning what I think your planning." His only reply was Danny's evil smirk growing in size.

"Oh no. No no no. You are NOT doing this to me. Not now, not ever. I am NOT going to eat that thing!"

"I beg to differ, Tucker." Sam chuckled darkly from behind him.

Tucker renewed his struggles as Danny got closer to him.

"No. NO! NOOOOOOOOO-" his scream was suddenly cut off when the burger was shoved into his mouth.

Everything was silent as Tucker reluctantly chewed the food, a blank expression on his face. Sam let go of his arms, moving to where she could watch his expression.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Huh... actually... That isn't nearly as bad as it looks..." Tucker said, reaching for another bite.

"Dude, I didn't say you could have my burger," Danny said, snatching it back. "Especially after you insulted it for so long!"

"Come on man! You have to admit it looks nasty though! You can't blame me for thinking that! Plus I take it all back now!" He smiled brightly at Danny before making another grab for the burger.

"Tucker, no"

"But-"

"NO." Danny held the burger above his head out of the reach of Tucker's grasping hands.

"Come on dude!"

"Get your own burger Tuck!"

"...Dang it..."

 **~•~** **•~** **•~** **•~** **•~** **•~** **•~** **•~** **•~**

 **Later that day…**

They were all walking away from school, laughing at one of Danny's jokes when Tucker suddenly froze in his tracks.

"Wait, I'm not going to grow two heads or something because of this, right?" He looked up, realizing that his friends had left him behind. He ran to catch up with them. "Guys?... Guys!"

 **~•~** **•~** **•~** **•~** **•~** **•~** **•~** **•~** **•~**

 **A/N**

 **Poor Tucker. He should have known not to mess with Danny and Sam though…**

 **On another note, I seriously have to wonder how nobody else in the school noticed Danny eating glowing green food in public. It's Amity Park, though. If they haven't noticed that Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom when they look exactly the same with inverted colors, then they probably wouldn't notice any other completely obvious signs that something strange is going on. That or they just stopped caring about the oddities a long time ago. Who knows. Gotta love Amity Park, though.**

 **Of course it could also be because they just got used to weird things happening around the Fentons. Seriously, though... when their food has a tendency to gain a life of its own and attack people, I guess that it just glowing green wouldn't be such a big deal... lol XD**

 **This idea just popped into my head a while back when I was brainstorming ideas for a story I'm still attempting to get started on (stupid writers block). Like, what if Danny had to consume ectoplasm for his ghost half to stay strong? And thus this story was born.**

 **I hope y'all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Because I seriously had way too much fun with this. XD**

 **Anyways, please favorite/follow/review and thank you so much for reading! :D**


End file.
